Pale Pink Pretty Dress
by kendollie
Summary: "I never thought I'll see myself doing this… on my own consent," Merida muttered to herself as she tugged softly at the white ribbon holding her hair away from her face. A short one-shot where Merida is infected with a 'disease' all women are familiar with.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

Author's Note: This is my first drabble and the most random story I ever wrote. Please enjoy.

* * *

The Pale Pink Pretty Dress

"I don't have anything to wear," Merida muttered to herself as she flipped through her wardrobe.

Actually, it was filled with different kind of dresses. Ranging from her average daily ones to some of her fancy and 'lady-like' dresses her mom keep on insisting that she have.

With a deep sigh, Merida pulled out an azure colored dress with a straight cut and long sleeved. She stared at it not quite happy with the dress.

'This dress… Ugh, this wouldn't do,' she mentally complained as she will the dress to be some more. What kind of more? She didn't even know herself.

The princess hanged back the dress with frustration. Crossing her arms, she scrutinized her clothes one more time. She flipped between dresses and dresses. Get one, look at it for a second and put it back inside. The redhead did it again and again until she lost count on how many times she did it.

"Merida, what's happening to you? Just pick any dress, any dress, and don't complain about it. When did you even start to care which dress looks pretty?" she screamed to herself as she watched her reflection in a nearby mirror. Her hair was flying around all over the direction. She… looked like a rag doll which was strewn all over the places.

Most of the time she didn't actually notice, but as she stared at the mirror, she instantly felt something flickered inside her, a feeling that was unknown, but is still familiar. She only knew one thing. This feeling is making her nervous on her own skin.

The princess shook the thought out of her mind and huffed as she dismissed what she saw in the mirror. She directed her gaze back to the dresses with a new determination. She'll just pick one and get over with it.

"Let's see, which the prettiest one in here is?" she whispered. Her eyes turned into big saucers when she realized what she just said. Did she really say that she wanted a pretty dress?

"Oh no, no, what's wrong with me?" she said hopelessly as she pulled her hair into her face, hiding from the vast amount of fiery red locks.

Whatever was happening to her she hates it, no, she loathes it. Why did she suddenly turn conscious about herself? Why did she suddenly start to care about looking pretty? Why is she acting like… Man, it hurt her to say it even on her own mind… but why did she started to behave like a woman? She's actually more scared of her sudden shift in attitude than facing the bear monster Mor'du.

"Okay, fine, I want to wear a pretty dress and it's all Hiccup's fault," she shouted on the top of her lungs as she kicked her wardrobe shut.

Merida couldn't understand herself. She didn't know why all of a sudden she becomes conscious of herself. Of how she looked like, what she wears and things that the old her wouldn't even glance back.

"Oh damn you Hiccup," she cursed him as she open her wardrobe again reluctantly.

After finally admitting to herself that she really does like to wear a very feminine and delicate looking dress, she finally pulled out the pink dress she has been eyeing on the corner of her eyes for a while.

A faint blush grace her face as she touched the black flower embroider and lace pattern at the boat neckline of the dress. The dress was delicate pale pink in color with a contrasting black lace on the neckline and hem.

Normally, Merida would be disgusted if she saw a dress with this color, but one looked at the dress and all she could see was elegance and beauty.

Walking inside her changing screen, she shimmed out of her bathrobe and carefully wore the dress. She's silently praying that it wouldn't look hideous on her, or worse clash horribly with her hair color.

The princess shyly went back on the front of the mirror with crossed fingers. If this thing looks hideous on her, she'll burn it right away… or not. A huge grin made its way on her youthful face. It doesn't look bad at her. Actually, it suits her a lot.

She felt giddy all of a sudden and she twirled like a little kid in the front of the mirror giggling. "Oh Merida, what's happening to you?" she whispered on her reflection, shrugging a little on her own silliness.

"Now, let's do something about this messy hair," the red head muttered as she grabbed a comb and carefully combed her curly red locks. Pursing her lips, she hesitantly fiddled with the white ribbon her ma gave her a few weeks ago. Maybe she'll also use it now.

With a little bit of difficulty, the princess tied the white ribbon to keep her uncontrollable mess of a hair away from her face. Merida looked again at her reflection and a small blush tinted her cheeks. She… she looks totally adorable and cute.

"I never thought I'll see myself doing this… on my own consent," Merida muttered to herself as she tugged softly at the white ribbon holding her hair away from her face.

* * *

"Hey Hiccup!" Merida called out as soon as she saw him. She carefully made her way to where he was sitting.

"Hello there milady, you look beautiful," the Viking compliment her as he softly kissed her cheeks and put a small white flower on her ear.

She laughed uncomfortably and pushed him gently. "You're just flattering me," she said as she gave him a shy smile, her cheeks were burning a little.

With a laugh, the auburn haired man ruffled the princess hair. "You know I love you just the way you are," Hiccup said awkwardly. "You being pretty are just one of the bonuses," he added as he gave her a genuine crooked smile. Merida gave Hiccup a long hug and she nuzzled her cheek on his chest.

The next thing she knew was that they are both in the lake with a chuckling dragon looking down at them.

"You Toothless!" Hiccup warned as he waddled on the water while holding Merida's hand. Merida smile and shrugged, she's glad that she didn't wear the pale pink pretty dress she's eyeing this morning.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't forget to review everyone!


End file.
